Radiation emitting devices contain two contacts, such as electrodes, which contact light-emitting functional layers in an electrically conducting manner. Electrons from the cathode and positive charges from the anode (known as holes) are injected into the emission layer. Light is generated owing to the recombination of these charges in the emission layer. The light emitted has different wavelengths depending on the semiconducting material that is used for the emission layer. To produce visible, or alternatively, colored light, the primary radiation of the semiconductor layer can be at least partially transformed into a secondary radiation. This often occurs by means of so-called conversion luminescent materials, which are excited by the primary radiation and which emit a secondary radiation at a different wavelength. There are organic and inorganic luminescent conversion materials, wherein the inorganic luminescent conversion materials have higher temperature and radiation stability. However, there are only a limited number of suitable inorganic luminescent conversion materials that fulfill the requirements concerning the excitation range and the emission range.